Magnetic resonance imaging of hearts and connected blood vessels is the gold standard of determining pericardial structure, disease and function of the heart and its major connected vessels.
Hearts and blood vessels are in constant motion and collecting, pooling and emptying of blood presents difficulty in stable imaging. The beating of the heart and movement of the heart and blood vessels may be regular or irregular and may be from about 70 to 150 or more beats per minute during imaging, with fluctuations of 30 beats per minute or more. Consequently it is difficult to obtain precise magnetic resonance images of the heart and its connected vessels for study and comparison.
Needs exist for improved magnetic resonance imaging.